We Can't Forget About Love
by DayDreamingFantasy
Summary: Draco and Charlotte used to date until she left him behind afraid of the man he was becoming. Now she is an auror and is captured and held in Malfoy Manor. Will he allow her to be tortured or will he actually stick up for the one girl that ever truly loved him. This takes place during the seventh book and will perhaps go on. I may include a sequel if successful. Enjoy!
1. Captured the Prize

Charlotte Walker sat down on the wooden stool in her small flat and sighed. She just wrapped up another day of questioning possible witnesses and once again it went nowhere. She pushed her slender fingers through her long red hair and let out another exasperated sigh. A nervous habit she had recently picked up do the stressful times that had currently befallen her precious world. Voldemort was back in full power after so long of being dormant being. Harry Potter, their only source of victory, had not been seen or heard from for a couple of weeks now. She bit her lip wondering if he was still alive. Without the Chosen One, the whole world will perish under the leadership of a twisted man.

She knew she would be one of the first to die after the golden trio. She was an auror and known as one of the people that wanted to bring down Lord Voldemort. Once the ministry was taken over by his supporters, she went into hiding. She was a pure blood and her parents disowned her a long time ago. A Slytherin who is an auror, how embarrassing. The red head sighed and stood up walking towards the wooden closet to hang up her cloak. Tomorrow was another day to try and gather more information from the locals around town.

The wind started to howl outside as she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She looked at the windows feeling a small draft. Had she left those open? She shrugged it off and walked towards the windows. She closed each one and even placed the safety latch on. Charlotte grabbed her want and pointed towards the small fire place. A quick spell and a fire was roaring causing the room to become cozy. She slowly removed her sweat shirt revealing a plain white t-shirt.

A silver locket suddenly hit the soft skin between the top of her cleavage and the beginning of her neck. She reached the cold medal around her neck and closed her eyes. Charlotte could still remember the day they broke up. Their views were too different. She believed all people were equal and he was starting to become too much like his father. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him.

_Creak!_

She looked up hearing the wooden floor behind her creak like someone was behind her. She ignored the noise and lifted her leg up to take her shoes off. She tossed off the left shoe and then the right shoe. The noise ceased from the shoes and she sighed once more starting to relax. The floor creaked once more and she could feel the wood vibrate under her. Her head shot up to look at the mirror and she noticed a figure in a black cloak about five feet behind her. Their wand was out in front of them pointing at her. She nearly screamed and turned around to see the cloaked figure no longer behind her.

Her heart started to pound wildly as she could clearly hear it in her ears. Charlotte tried to keep calm as she turned on her heel and looked in the mirror once more. The figure did not show back up, so she figured it was all in her imagination. The second war was starting to have a huge effect on her mentally. She suddenly heard a crash downstairs and jumped. The cool chill from outside started to cause her to shiver. She walked to the door and started to walk downstairs. By the time she walked to the bottom step it was too late, three black cloaked figures were staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked and slowly started to climb up the wooden step planning on running for it until she bumped into a figure behind her. She turned around and screamed as the figure suddenly placed his right hand on the back of her head. His left hand swiftly moved and cupped it around her mouth to silence her. The quick thinking red head moved to try and grab her wand from the inside of her cloak. Her arms were suddenly grabbed as soon as one of the trespassers knew what she was doing.

"Ah!" she screamed in pain as the figure pressed roughly on her wrist causing her to drop the wand to the floor. The man that had a hold of her body suddenly pushed her towards the two men and they quickly held on to her roughly. One of the men leaned in and started to smell her. She tried to move away and his right arm suddenly shot up grabbing her chin roughly. He leaned in and started to sniff her hair and chuckled in her ear.

"I can smell the fear. . . It smells so. . . intoxicating," the man teased the woman and smiled even wider. She tried to move yet the man brought her face closer and slowly licked her cheek. She nearly vomited as she tried to get away from him once more. The man growled and moved his other arm to punch her stomach. She suddenly fell forward doubling over in pain. She started to gasp as the man that stopped her on the stairs started to walk over to her. He had her wand in his right hand tapping it against the palm of his left hand.

"You shall not be needing this anymore," he smiled and snapped the wand into. She flinched at the crack as the man dropped the now useless piece of wood in front of her. Charlotte looked at the three men that surrounded her. She knew they were death eaters, but how did they find her? No one knew her true identity around here. She made sure to wipe their memory just in case she slipped up during her investigations.

"We must bring her back alive. Give me five minutes with her in that lovely bedroom of hers and she might be back alive," the man that licked her laughed wickedly. The man that broke her wand immediately looked at him with a demeanor of disgust.

"We must bring her back to the manor at once. We are already late," the wand breaker growled and looked at the woman. The bottom of his face could be seen with a twisted smirk. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her roughly by her hair. She whimpered in pain and slowly stood up to alleviate the pain of him pulling on her hair.

"And now off to Malfoy Manor," he smiled and the group of four walked out of the place she called home and towards Malfoy Manor. She didn't know what to expect being surrounded by the three men. The one that wanted to prey on her continued to whisper vulgar things that he wanted to do to her. Charlotte gulped as she could see they were nearing the manor. A huge manor was protected by a tall black fence. They walked down the hallway and her stomach started to get butterflies in it. This is what used to keep her up at night. The fear of one day being caught by these people and being tortured was now real.

A black haired woman stood impatiently at the gate waiting for them to approach her. She suddenly had a sick smile on her face once she saw the young auror standing in front of her. A wicked laugh suddenly erupted from her lips as if she had heard the most enjoyable joke. The laugh caused Charlotte's spine to shiver as she was suddenly pressed forcefully against the fence.

"We finally nabbed her in the hide out. She didn't know what was coming to her, Bellatrix," the man laughed wickedly as Charlotte closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore of this. She was in a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. All of the training and she was going to die by the hands of a crazed lunatic.

"The Dark Lord will be happy to see you," she laughed once more and opened the gate allowing her and her three captors to be let in. The woman continued to laugh to herself and twirl around like a small child on Christmas. They continued to walk until suddenly they were in a big room. She immediately recognized Lucius Malfoy amongst the people in the room. Azkaban seemed to have been hell on him. He looked years older and more desperate than ever to please the Dark Lord.

"Now tell us where the rest of your friends are and you might be able to still be alive until morning," Bellatrix growled as he circled around Charlotte like a shark. Her black dress followed behind her as she looked at the ground. Bellatrix suddenly stopped and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"You _dare_ not answer my question you filthy _blood traitor_?" she screamed making sure to put emphasis on the words dare and blood traitor. The nineteen year old remained quiet and continued to stare at the ground. Bellatrix giggled softly and pointed her wand at her. The victim immediately grabbed her locket and waited for the pain to come. Bellatrix stopped immediately noticing the sudden movement for the locket.

"You think this worthless jewelry is going to protect you from the cruciatus curse?" she asked with a laugh. She quickly moved towards her, the high heels clunking on the ground. Bellatrix grabbed her hand roughly and shoved it away from the locket.

"No, don't," she begged and she smiled suddenly ripping it from around her neck. She ripped open the heart shaped locket after looking at it with disgust.

"Young love," she laughed and stopped as she saw the couple in the locket laughing and cuddling with each other. Her hands started to shake as she suddenly threw the locket to the ground and turned to her brother in law.

"Get Draco down here this instant!" she hissed as Lucius immediately nodded and ran to get his only son. Charlotte remained still as Bellatrix looked at her with a crooked smile.

"My nephew dated an auror. . ." she spat in disgust on the floor. Bellatrix waited for her nephew to walk in the room. She spoke with hatred at the thought of her precious nephew being with a blood traitor. He had to be thinking with something else to ever want to do that. The double doors suddenly opened showing a confused Draco.

"Draco, sweetie, I have someone for you to meet," she smiled and waved him closer to her. He nodded and slowly made his way over to his deranged aunt. Charlotte continued to look down. By this point she was on her knees from the curses some one was whispering to her. Bellatrix was in front of the woman and smiled.

"Do you recognize her?" Bellatrix asked and suddenly moved out of the way of the woman. Charlotte didn't move as her red hair blocked her face. The silver locket that once accompanied her chest was now next to her closed. Bellatrix growled in annoyance and grabbed Charlotte's hair forcing her to look at Draco. Draco tried to keep his emotions down as he stared at the woman he once confessed to love. His Charlotte was now on her knees looking at him. Tears were filling her eyes as she whimpered and tried to move away from the woman pulling her hair.

"Did you. . . share relations . . . with this filth?" she asked with disgust and shook her hand angrily causing the red head's head to shake. Draco didn't know what to tell them. She was two years older than him and they had a thing when he was in fifth year and she was in her seventh. The time they had was magical until he started getting more into the dark magic. Charlotte noticed he was becoming more like his father and Voldemort. She broke it off, but apparently he never forgot about her.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He now had to persuade his family that this wasn't the girl who once held his heart and then crushed it to tiny pieces. The woman who brought out the good in him until the dark took control of his heart. Oh how she would be so disappointed in him if she could find out what he had done.

"This must be a woman that was obsessed with me in school. Nothing more or less," he shrugged it off and Bellatrix smiled. She knew her precious nephew would never commit such a travesty as going behind his family's back to date a blood traitor.

"Perfect, well then, answer my questions, girl, if you know what is good for you," she growled and shoved her head to the front of her body. Charlotte remained quiet as she closed her eyes. Bellatrix smiled and cleared her throat.

"Crucio!" she screamed and smiled. Charlotte's screams filled the room followed by her laughter as she made sure to keep her wand pointed to her. Charlotte could have sworn she heard another voice. A scream of no filled the room as she saw Draco looking at her with fear and sadness in his eyes. There was nothing he could do now, but watch her getting tortured by his sick aunt.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Happy weekend everyone! I decided, after much thought, to have a chapter be in the present and have a chapter in the past. I plan on making the past chapter in italics. My husband's birthday is tomorrow and we have a holiday party to go to on Monday. I might be able to take small breaks to write, but for now I have at least have a page for chapter 3. Thank you for those who have followed and reviewed the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

_"Come along, Charlotte. We can't be late for the meeting," her mother smiled and started to circle her daughter like a shark eyeing its prey. Charlotte nodded at her mother and stood still awaiting the results for the inspection. Her mother made sure to get the best of the best for her only child. The Dark Lord was back and now his "loyal" followers had to prove how they stayed true to him._

_Her parents didn't appear at Hogwarts the night the Dark Lord killed Cedric Diggory. He now questioned their allegiance to him. Charlotte's parents had simply forgotten about him after his downfall. The only way her mother and father avoided jail time was by telling the ministry about the lowly death eaters. The only person truly not loyal to the Dark Lord was Charlotte. She hadn't told her parents what she told professor McGonagle. She wanted to be an auror and bring down the man she was forced to see tonight._

_"You look wonderful, my red headed goddess," she smiled and touched her cheek affectionately. She cupped her daughter's face being sure to not mess up the make up. Her mother always made sure to shower her daughter with gifts and compliments. Loud footsteps distracted the mother and daughter. Her father suddenly stood at the foot of the stairs and smiled at them._

_"Both of my women look lovely tonight. Let us get to Malfoy Manor before we are late. We don't need to get in any more trouble," he smiled and walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. He smiled at his family and winked at them._

_"Malfoy Manor," he called out and threw the powder at his feet. A green flame engulfed her father and soon he was gone. Charlotte's mother smiled and walked to the fire place. She repeated the actions of her husband and was soon gone. Charlotte was now in the house by herself. Her eyes started to water as she bit her lip. A lot had happened during her sixth year at Hogwarts. The tri-wizard tournament occurred and left a student with a promising future dead._

_Cedric Diggory is dead!_

_The Dark Lord is back!_

_Another innocent life claimed by the Dark Lord's hatred. Charlotte shook her head and started to get back to being the Slytherin she was born to be. She grabbed the powder and sighed softly. What was going to happen in this meeting? Her heart ached and she wondered what was going to happen in her seventh year at school. Ever since Harry Potter joined Hogwarts, the school had never been the same._

_"Malfoy Manor!" she called and threw down the powder towards her feet. Her body started to spin as she groaned feeling the pain of being teleported to Malfoy Manor. Green lights and flames started to circle her body. By the time she made it to the house, her body felt like it had just been pulled from every end. She groaned and dusted herself off. She bit her lip as she wondered how she was going to get down. The bars around the fireplace were quite tall and she had foolishly decided to wear high heels. She was barely stable on her own feet let alone being hoisted higher._

_"Need help?" a voice startled her and she gasped softly. She looked down at her high heels and back at him. The step seemed to be tall to get down and she wasn't exactly the most agile creature. The teenager in front of her was younger than her by at least two or three years. He was significantly taller than her. His blonde hair and grey eyes were the two features that attracted her attention before._

_"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she nodded and he smiled moving his hand to help her out. He suddenly moved carrying her bridal style out of the fire place. His strong arms held her close and placed her on the ground. She almost stumbled on the ground and he quickly held her hand to steady her. She blushed even darker when she realized she was still holding his hand. Charlotte quickly let her hand drop his and smiled._

_"I believe I have told you to call me Draco, Charlotte," his English accent playfully scolded her and her face once again turned red. Charlotte always played the idea that she had a crush on him. He was smart, handsome, and treated her like a gentleman should treat a woman. Charlotte opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She suddenly closed her mouth and nodded. He smirked triumphantly and started to walk towards the people talking on the other side of the door._

_The red head smiled following him and started to wonder what the Dark Lord was going to do. He knew most of them were not as loyal to him as when he first took power. They pretty much went their own separate ways and left him in his weak state. She noticed he was holding the door open for her. She quickly walked towards the door and smiled._

_"Thank you, Mr. Ma-Draco," she smiled warmly at him and he smirked once again. She felt herself melt and smiled nervously. Even she could tell he was nervous about the meeting. His parents were death eaters before his fall and didn't bother to ever try and bring him back. A black table came into view in the middle of the room. Nervous witches and wizards sat around the table. Charlotte gulped as she walked towards her parents and sat in between her mother and father. She sat down between them and stared at the table._

_Very little chatter filled the room as most of the elders had ghost like white faces. She looked up to see Draco staring at her. She smiled shortly at her and he smiled back. A loud pop caused everyone to be silent as Charlotte's face suddenly turned white. She still wanted to be an auror and now she was about to see the man that she would one day betray._

_The door suddenly opened causing a cold chill to go through the room. She felt like she was about to pass out. A man with a silver hair slowly walked in. He looked like a rat as he scurried around the floor and towards the table. He took a seat next to the head of the table and sighed. The doors suddenly bursted open._

_The Dark Lord has finally made his appearance. He slowly walked towards the table with a sick smile on his face. The death eaters looked down at the table as he took a seat in front of the other criminals. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. He opened them and had an angry look on his face. Charlotte stared in front of her as she waited for him to talk._

_"Only a couple of you came the night I sent out the call at my dear old school," he spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear what he had to say. Her parents looked at each other nervously. They didn't want to come in fear they would be caught by Headmaster Dumbledore. The Dark Lord stood up and started to walk around the table. The room suddenly became tense._

_"I thought you all were loyal to me, but clearly, I was wrong. I think I should show you my power is still as good as it was all those years ago," he smiled and turned towards the double doors. He lifted his hand and suddenly a man floated in the room. He was badly beaten and could barely tell what was going on._

_"Help me," the man begged weakly as Charlotte frowned. Tears immediately wanted to spring to her cheeks, but she couldn't save him in front of all these Death Eaters. The Dark Lord smiled and moved his arm so the man slowly started to move towards the table. The rest of the Death Eaters looked on in fear. Charlotte bit her lip and tried to block out everything that was happening around her. The man continued to plead for his life._

_"I can take down any one of you with the drop of a hat," the Dark Lord spoke over the man's pleas for help. He stood in front of the table and noticed his Death Eaters were not looking up. Bellatrix would often peer up to see the Dark Lord and the man. At least, none of them were going to get injured, they hoped._

_"Crucio!" he called out and the man started to yell in pain as he body thrashed around. Charlotte closed her eyes tighter as she clenched her teeth. The man continued to scream for what seemed like forever before the Dark Lord took the curse off of him. Charlotte sighed in relief thinking it was all over. The man was now unconscious and laying on the table. The Dark Lord started to walk around the table examining each one of them. Charlotte tried to remain calm as she looked up to see Draco staring at her._

_"I hope that this will serve as a lesson that I am still the same that I was all those years ago," he continued to walk around the table. His snake, Nagini, suddenly appeared and started to slither his tongue around the man. Voldemort looked at his snake and smiled._

_"I know, Nagini, you are hungry. You may feast," he smiled and the snake quickly went to work to eat the innocent man. The Dark Lord left with the silver handed man and the very full snake. The older Death Eaters sighed in relief as they were not the muggle this time. Charlotte's mother smiled and looked at her. She slowly touched her hand and smiled._

_"You were braver then when I first witnessed something like that," she tried to reassure the girl. Charlotte looked at her sadly and stood up. Her heart raced as she walked off from the table and towards the double doors towards the chimney._

_"Charlotte! Get back here!" her mother called for her angrily._

_"Let her be, Minerva, she is just scared like when we were kids," Charlotte's father assured her mother. The doors closed behind her signaling an end from all the conversation in the room. She started to cry as she collapsed on to her knees. The low glow from the fire heated her face. She bent over and hid her face in her hands._

_Two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her. She was suddenly hoisted up as she looked away from the person. Charlotte felt so embarrassed. Her heart ached as she started to calm down. She felt safe in the man's arms. His aroma smelled familiar and she quickly turned to see Draco looking at her. She started to cry once more as he sighed softly. Draco accustomed to this by now._

_"He was innocent, Draco. He probably had a wife and kids," she explained as he moved to be in front of her. His hand slowly rose up as he wiped off the tears with her finger. She looked at him and started to calm down. Those grey eyes of his showed true . . . caring._

_"What if they do this to me one day? What if I don't please him and he attempts to hurt me or worse?" she asked and she noticed a difference in him. His face suddenly appeared white._

_"He would never . . ." he was cut off by a frantic Charlotte._

_"You don't know that. He has killed and tortured his own followers in the past," she tried to explain as she shook her head. Tears slowly continued to pour down her cheeks. Draco placed his forehead on hers so their eyes were looking at each other. Charlotte found herself looking deep into his eyes. His hands were suddenly around her neck as he stayed motionless. The fire's flames revealing his caring face to her._

_"He will not hurt you. I will protect you," he whispered as she smiled softly. Her stomach started to have butterflies. The famous Draco Malfoy promised to protect her. He looked sincere in his promise. The world seemed to melt around them. He smiled as their noses and mouths were so close to each other. _

_"I promise," he spoke softly as her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. Her world started to spin slowly as she blushed darkly. Draco smiled and suddenly stood up. Their lips were so close. He reached a hand out and she smiled._

_"Thank you, Draco," she was grateful for him. He smiled and slowly placed a kiss on her lips._


	3. T is for Traitor

Author's note: You should be surprised I am that I have a story out this early. My husband's birthday was a success, but the dinner party was a bore. I was on this site reading some stories. I hope you enjoy the story and please don't forget to review and follow. :D!

The pain was unbearable. The feeling was of pure torture and anguish. How could anyone cause this much pain to an innocent human being? The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before. She could almost feel piercing hot knives slamming themselves into her skin, muscles, and even twisting in to her bones. She couldn't imagine some one ever going through this sensation without losing a little of themselves. Was this what the Longbottoms felt when they met their cruel fate?

Her muscles and bones felt like they were twisting against each other causing her muscles to tear. She could have sworn some of her muscles had disappeared from her body. She continued to convulse as Draco looked down in horror. His face tried to remain solid, but his eyes revealed his true feelings. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see the girl that tried so hard to change him get punished.

She tried to make him stand up against these types of situations and it never happened. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to suffer the consequences that she forced herself to deal with. How much longer would his aunt torture the woman? Draco knew Charlotte wasn't going to tell her anything. Once she was told to keep a secret, Charlotte kept it until the very end. Bellatrix smiled wickedly as she moved her wand so it was no longer pointing at the prisoner.

The pain suddenly stopped leaving the young witch panting on the ground. She moaned loudly in pain. Her sobs filled the large room causing it to echo a couple of times after the original noise. Small beads of sweat ran down her body causing her tears to become even saltier. Charlotte rolled on her stomach continuing to gasp and breathe for air. Charlotte couldn't explain it, but she started to crawl away from the deranged woman. Bellatrix continued to watch her with a smile. Her work of art seemed to now be groveling on the floor. She took a few steps following the auror for a bit.

"Where do you think you are going? No one here is going to protect you," she taunted and grabbed Charlotte's right foot. She slowly hoisted it higher up in to the air up to her waist. Bellatrix laughed and slowly dragged her back, so she was once again in front of Draco.

"Stop," she begged trying to move her leg to be back in her control. Bellatrix twisted her ankle roughly and she screamed once more. The ankle started to pound as she shook her head in pain. Charlotte had tears in her eyes as she looked at Draco. His beautiful grey eyes showed his emotions. His eyes were watery, yet his face tried to show a natural born death eater.

Her leg was forced down on the ground causing a loud thud to sound threw out the whole room. Charlotte slowly moved her leg and stopped thinking she would run into the locket. She didn't want Bellatrix to be reminded of the precious metal. The only life line she once had when she faced problems in life. When she told her parents that she wasn't a death eater, when she was first attacked by the people she used to call friends, and the time she went into hiding by herself. The locket always laid itself over her heart as if to remind her of the time she _once_had with Draco.

Charlotte gave a puzzled look. Where could the locket have gone? She didn't remember seeing Bellatrix grab the locket. Although, with how she was thrashing around, the elder witch could have picked it up. A light suddenly flashed in her eyes causing her to groan and close them. She groaned and slowly peered at the white haired teenager once more. A silver chain barely hung out of his pant's pocket. She smiled some knowing he must have picked it up once she was slowly crawling away.

"What are you smiling at? Don't you dare look at my darling nephew! He is not scum like you. We don't appreciate blood traitors," she screamed at her and Charlotte immediately looked at her. Charlotte wondered if Draco had ever told his parents about them. Was Draco going to get punished for her? The thought alone made her sick.

"Draco, come here darling," his mother cooed and Draco slowly walked over to his mother. He walked to her and she opened her arms wide taking him in a warm embrace. He slowly turned around and looked at his love. Charlotte wished she could have looked at him a little while longer. Bellatrix smiled and kneeled down staring at Charlotte. She grabbed her cheek roughly causing her to look at her. Bellatrix stared in her eyes as if trying to fish for information through her eyes. She tried to move from her grasp and Bellatrix slapped her across the face.

"You dare try to escape me? You filthy blood traitor!" the crazy woman's voice echoed throughout the whole house. She whimpered and shook her head as Bellatrix suddenly smiled coming up with a wicked idea. Bellatrix moved her dress around and suddenly appeared with her wand.

"Remember when you owned one of these? A pity that it is now going to be used against you," she shrugged and started to play with her wand. Charlotte gulped trying to keep down her anger. Her wand was still in her safe house lying useless on the floor. She still wondered how exactly they knew were she was. She never did anything to attract attention to herself.

She placed her wand between her fingers and smiled wider. Bright, crooked, and yellow teeth were shown to the witch on the floor. Charlotte remained on the ground slowly watching the woman's every move. Not knowing when she would finally be free from this torture. The wicked witch laughed and looked at her and then a column that hoisted the ceiling way up high.

Charlotte held her breath and waited to see what her next plan would be. She seemed to really be interested in the marble column. Bellatrix slowly walked towards the column and placed a hand against the cool marble. She tapped the marble with her wand a couple of times and nodded. A wicked sneer suddenly appeared and she turned around.

"I think I am going to give you a history lesson. My ancestors went through this and I am sure your ancestors did as well," Bellatrix smiled and suddenly pointed her wand at Charlotte. Her body tensed up wondering what was going to happen and suddenly became hoisted up in the air. Five feet or so separated her from the ground. The body was weak and Charlotte gave very little fight.

"I just want to make sure that you listen to my history lesson. I fear they didn't teach the students properly at Hogwarts. Quite a shame really. This could have saved you from a lot of pain and your family a lot of embarrassment," Bellatrix tried to ease the woman from being too scared. There was nothing she could do. She was going to die by her hands pretty soon and she knew it. A swift flick of the wand sent the girl crashing to the marble column. Her head hit against the marble causing a whiplash. Before she could register what happened, long brown ropes suddenly wrapped around her body. She screamed in fear and then all form of movement stopped.

The ropes bounded her to the column. A rope was around her mouth to serve as a gag so she couldn't speak . . . or scream. The rope wrapped around her neck and down to her chest. Her arms were forced apart revealing the insides of her arms. The ropes passed over her stomach and bound her legs and feet. Her feet could no longer touch the cold ground. She looked at her wondering what she was going to do to her.

"Now on to that history lesson," the death eater smiled and cleared her throat.

"Our people have always been . . . punished by the filthy muggles for being different. The worse time was during the dark ages. Many of my ancestors were branded when they were lucky enough to not be burned at the stake. Or maybe it was unlucky? Would you like to know what they were branded with?" she asked leaning towards the tied up girl. Charlotte didn't know where she was going with this, but knew it could not be good for her. What was she going to brand her with?

"They were branded with W for witch or wizard. Now we weren't the only people that would get branded of course. The gypsies would get a V since they were vagabonds. Brawlers would get a F for fighter. Now a slave that would run away would get an S on their little cheek," she smiled caressing Charlotte's face before slapping it causing her skin to burn softly. Charlotte moved suddenly feeling uncomfortable. What was she going to brand her with and with what letter?

"Prisoners back then had no rights, like in your current situation my dear," she smiled and Charlotte's stomach suddenly started to get heavy causing her to feel sick.

"Now, what I never understood is why didn't they use the whole word on the gypsies and slaves? They could have easily used a hot poker to just write out what they had done wrong. They were merely criminals and nothing else. It isn't like any one would honestly care if their skin were to become infected," Bellatrix shrugged and looked away as if deep in thought. Charlotte noticed her breaths were becoming shorter as she waited for her story to end.

_Please don't let your story end . . .  
_  
"Now, we come back to this century, hundreds of years later from the time the savages roamed freely around the Earth. Now here we are and I wonder if we practice the same things," she smiled and Charlotte could see the Death Eater's mark on her forearm. The prisoner gulped, she was about to see what the woman had in store for her.

Bellatrix walked around the room as if in search for something. Green eyes followed the woman around the room. She wanted to make sure she could see where the deranged woman was heading. The woman started to curse as she looked for the object. Charlotte sighed and stopped when the woman opened a drawer and grabbed a dagger.

Bellatrix hoisted the dagger high and smiled at her reflection in the blade. She slowly started to walk towards her and Charlotte started to struggle with her binds.

"That won't do any good for you except anger me," she warned the young witch as she suddenly appeared in front of her. The knife was sharp and the hilt was black and green to show the Slytherin colors with pride. She grabbed the hilt and placed the blade against the tied up woman's face. Charlotte gulped and Bellatrix smiled liking her scared reaction.

"You will find out that life isn't so easy for such a pretty . . . little . . . girl," she smiled and slid the knife away from her body. A menacing look suddenly appeared on her face and she grabbed the knife causing a small cut in her upper fore arm close to her elbow. The woman laughed as Charlotte yelped not being aware of what she was going to write on her arm. She knew her actions had been no accident.

"And I think being branded a traitor would definitely fit," she smiled and suddenly the letters started to appear on her arm. Charlotte screamed in pain as the woman continued to make work on her arm. Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to move once more. Bellatrix laughed loudly as Draco's face contorted to show his sadness. He suddenly pushed away from his mother and left the room. A sob was thought to be heard when he left.

"A traitor is what you are and a traitor is what you forever will be known to be!" she screamed over the woman's screams and cries. Too much had happened to Charlotte in one day. Charlotte slowly saw darkness starting to cloud her vision. She wasn't going to be awake much longer.

"Passing out already? How weak! Wormtail, toss her in the dungeon!" Bellatrix ordered and continued to watch Charlotte slip into a coma. The ropes suddenly disappeared causing Charlotte to fall on the floor. Wormtail squeaked and walked to the woman slowly hoisting her above his shoulder. Charlotte would be going on to join Mr. Ollivander inside the jail.

Wormtail walked down the stairs and muttered a spell for the door to open. Mr. Ollivander was already passed out in the jail. The male death eater walked to the side of the dungeon and dropped Charlotte's body on the bench without much care. He walked back to the door not even giving a second glance and closed the door.


	4. Worth Dying For

_Author's Note: Yes this is a bit rushed, but I am trying to write a convincing love story in a couple of chapters. I am really sorry if it isn't up to par. If I get enough complaints I will definitely fix it up. I hope you all enjoy some part of it. Thanks for sticking with me so far and reading the story. I hope you have a wonderful weekend. Please stay close to your loved ones. You never know when a life will be cut short._

Over the course of the summer, Draco was all she thought about and the only person that she really spent time with. His blonde hair, his grey eyes, and just his all around sexiness were quite appealing to her. Her friends didn't think the idea of them dating was so great. Draco Malfoy was a self-centered bully who always picked on the weaker man. He walked around with a convoy of bodyguards to protect him if he picked on someone stronger than him. Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed as her friends tried to convince her that he was all bad news. Her friends didn't know just yet, but they were already secretly together. Ever since the kiss they were writing to each other every day and secretly meeting at his house when his parents were gone.

_"He is a jerk! He is the reason why every one hates Slytherin! And he is fifteen! You are seventeen! It is kind of like creepy," one of her friends groaned as she started to ignore her friends. Charlotte was more paying attention to getting her books and cauldrons for her last year at Hogwarts. Charlotte was looking for some normalcy after the death of Cedric Diggory and witnessing the death of the innocent muggle._

_Her hair was tied in a loose and messy bun. She didn't bother wearing anything special just a pair of shorts and a shirt. She walked inside the bookstore and sighed in relief. Peace and quiet would surely rear its head and find her here. The red head immediately noticed that the crowds had separated them from her. She walked around looking for the books for her classes. She was going to take the classes she needed to qualify to become an auror. She lied to her parents telling them that she was jut going to join to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic._

_Charlotte was too embarrassed to tell her parents the truth. She didn't want to kill innocent people. She was a good person even if she was chosen to go to Slytherin. She continued to walk around the bookstore wondering where everything could be. The bookstore was too big and she didn't want to walk around all day to look for a couple of books. Books upon books seemed to stack themselves and she felt her eyes starting to spin._

_"Charlotte, a rather pleasant surprise, I get to see you before tonight," a voice spoke behind her. Charlotte turned around and smiled seeing Draco standing behind her. They had planned on meeting up later at her house, but here he stood in front of her. A surprise or a happy coincidence? He wore a tight black shirt to show off his muscles from Quidditch and black jeans. Her friends suddenly walked in the bookstore and stopped watching the two of them interact. Their friend was already falling for the stupid Malfoy spell._

_"Charmed as always," she amused him. Her green eyes stared into his grey eyes. He smirked at her and leaned in kissing her softly. Her heart fluttered as she coughed softly. Draco raised his eyebrows and had a sexy smirk on his face. Her friends rolled their eyes and shook their heads no. The seventh year with a lot of promise was under the Malfoy spell._

_"Crabbe and Goyle, go on without me boys. I think I will be accompanying Miss Walker, if she agrees," he reached out to grab her hand. Her friends continued to shake their heads no as Charlotte continued to blush. Why did he have to be so alluring? Something about him made her change her views about things. Her fingers suddenly intertwined with his. He smiled and touched her cheek softly. Charlotte looked at him once more. She was already won over by him now and forever. No one knew him like she knew him. He had some good inside of him._

_"I will see you guys later," Charlotte smiled warmly at her friends. Their mouths dropped as they slowly walked out of the bookshop whispering to each other. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it softly. Her face burned as he grabbed her book list. This was certainly going to be an exciting day. They were going public with their relationship and she didn't mind it at all._

_The day ended like she couldn't have ever imagined. The Hogwarts students were shocked to see Draco Malfoy with a seventh year student. Pansy Parkinson even saw them and she wasn't exactly really happy about the whole situation. The day ended perfect when they decided to dine at a restaurant. They stayed until it was closed off to students. She apparated them and now they were at her house in her living room. Her parents were gone leaving the two of them alone._

_"This is my living room," she blushed and looked at Draco. He laughed softly and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. Her house was no where near as amazing as his house. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. Malfoy was in enough houses to know where his girl's bedrooms could be located. He smirked and suddenly saw a green and black door. A snake was slithering around the door trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. Charlotte was a proud Slytherin. He opened her door and stopped as soon as he took a step inside. Her room was really . . . magical._

_Her ceiling consisted of glass so she was able to see the night sky with the stars shining brightly in the bedroom. Posters of Quidditch players flying around made him smile once more. Charlotte blushed letting him look around the room. Draco walked to a desk and picked up a picture. He immediately recognized her as her green eyes examined him closely and continued to giggle. The boy next to her looked familiar as well. He was surprised to see himself in the picture. They were both young in the picture, possibly ten and eight years old. She had a green dress on and he was in a tuxedo._

_"You have had quite the crush on me," he laughed and placed the picture back down. Charlotte blushed and nodded as she walked over to the bed. Charlotte decided to lie down on her back and continued to watch Draco walk through her room. He smiled warmly at her and walked towards the bed. He sat down and stared at her._

_"You are different then the other girls. You don't throw yourself on me like they did," he was hunched and looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure if he was disappointed or happy about that fact. She didn't want to be another notch on his bed. She was still trying to make sure that this was not a dream._

_"I am not trying to be like them," she laughed and sat up._

_"You aren't like the other boys. I mean, you haven't tried to just get me to warm your bed," she giggled and watched him carefully. He laughed some and looked at her._

_"You have no idea how hard it has been to keep you away," he laughed and pushed his fingers through his hair. Charlotte tried to look mad, yet couldn't help but laugh. She shook her head and sighed happily. Draco looked up and smiled as a shooting star suddenly shot through the sky._

_"We are different, Draco. We aren't like our parents. We don't want to be under his control," Charlotte suddenly stated being completely serious. Draco tensed at the thought and sighed. He seemed to be uncomfortable at the topic. She was right, of course. He never wanted to kill people. He may have hurt people, but he didn't want to actually kill someone. His father killed his fair share of people and even did actions that were highly illegal._

_"Yes, but it is the family business. We have to hurt the innocent or be hurt ourselves," he moved his body so they could see eye to eye. Charlotte nodded in understanding and agreement. She didn't want to tell him that she wanted to risk her life to protect the innocent. They weren't exactly on this type of serious level yet. Two months of dating was nothing really. People were still trying to figure the other out._

_"I wish we didn't have to live our lives to someone that hurts the innocent," she sighed and he remained quiet for a while as if in thought. Draco noticed he was the only person to ever see the good in him. He removed his shoes and slowly slid on the bed and crawled towards her and laid down. Draco grabbed her hand and started to play with her fingers._

_"What will your parents think if they catch me in here with you?" he asked as he laughed softly. Charlotte giggled and shook her head._

_"I am sure they would be happy. Mum and dad already think that they are going to have a spinster for a daughter," she joked back and watched him closely as he continued to rubs his fingers over her right hand. Charlotte sighed happily and looked at Draco in a serious fashion._

_"Do you ever think that one day you will do what is right and protect and save the innocent?" she asked and he tensed up once more. He grabbed her hand tightly and tried to keep calm. Would he ever go against everything he grew up to be? Draco could never do that. He didn't want to be killed. He shook his head and looked at her._

_"I don't think I would be able to do that. I am afr- I don't want to die," he admitted never admitting that the proud Draco Malfoy would be afraid of anything. Charlotte sighed softly as she looked at him. That was her answer about telling him her plans after Hogwarts. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. The fear of death was real to her._

_"I am not sure if I could ever stand up to him," she giggled with an obvious lie expression on her face. She wasn't going to fear the man that had been taken down by a baby before. The baby was now the same age as Draco and was being taught beneath one of the best headmasters in school history. Charlotte knew Draco had a strength in him, that once provoked, he would definitely show to whoever was around him._

_"Draco, I think you will one day stand up for yourself and what you truly believe in whether to me, your parents, or the Dark Lord," she spoke with meaning and he held her hand tighter once more. He knew she was trying to make him feel better, but he knew he wasn't as strong as he appeared._

_"Charlotte, I am not the guy you think that I am. I can't go against everything I was taught to believe in. My parents would disown me and I . . ." he stopped as she suddenly started to kiss him. He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist. He slowly lifted her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He moved her to lay on top of him._

_"I know you will stand up for what you feel one day, Draco. I will not be the only person to see the man that is under me," she confided in him and he frowned._

_"Charlotte, you don't understand everything about me. What I have done and what I will one day do," he didn't want to sound like he didn't believe her. He was grown up to be against everything she was telling him. He was brought up to hate mudbloods, muggles, half-bloods, and blood traitors. His talk with her was going against those core values._

_"Draco, I know one day that you will be able to stand up for your beliefs. You just need something that is worth standing up for. Some one that is worth the risk of being disowned or dying," she stared in those eyes once more and leaned in to kiss his lips. He kissed her back although he was still deep in thought. He didn't know any one that would be worth him standing up for them at the risk of his life. His mother would be a person and perhaps his father. Charlotte was definitely someone._

_"Charlotte, one day I will stand up for you. I will risk my life for you," he smiled and imagined the picture of himself with her. They were both smiling and starting to dance together. Charlotte wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. His words touched her deeply though. Draco Malfoy would die for her. She leaned in close and started to kiss his lips once more._

_"And I, you, Draco," she muttered against his lips and continued to kiss them softly. Everything around them started to melt around her. The worries, fears, and disappointments in life were slowly removing themselves from her mind. Tonight was about her and Draco. They didn't do anything that night, but they knew they didn't have to._

_Everything in the world was at peace._


	5. Visitor and Luna

**Author's Note: I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, a happy Hanukkah, or a happy Kwanzaa. I will be going to Disney World and spending my day at Magic Kingdom. I am going to be busy with my husband since he is off for two weeks. I hope you all have good health and happy holidays.**

Draco Malfoy was bent over on a sink with tears pouring down his cheeks. His arms placed on both of the sink's sides. The muscled arms were a poor way of hoisting him from collapsing on the ground. He turned the faucet as the water started to drown out his loud sobs. He started to cup the water in his hands as he splashed his face. Salty tears mixed with the fresh water as the tears started to leave his face. The red color even started to leave his face. Draco sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He would never be able to get those images out of his head.

His Charlotte had been thrashing, screaming, and crying. She had no wand to defend herself. She was so helpless. He bit his lip as he stood up straight. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand to see his shame at the site of him crying. Draco shook his head and looked up to the mirror. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. A scared little boy unfolded in front of him. His eyes were puffy and blood shot from crying. Fresh tears started to pour down. His face was completely red as he continued to wash his face with the water. He still couldn't keep the promise he made for her. The promise to protect her has yet to be fulfilled. He was just so weak and couldn't stand up against his family and his beliefs.

_You will prove it to her one day. . ._

Darkness swept over Malfoy Manor as the inhabitants decided to turn in for bed. They were still on the look out for Harry Potter and his friends. The Death Eaters had no idea how to acquire Harry Potter alive. Most of the criminals found themselves longing to kill the golden trio. The Dark Lord was getting angry at them for having to wait so long. He waited a long time for the time to finally end his life.

A wizard walked through the long hall ways and towards the big room he spent a lot of his childhood in. He saw a wizard sitting on a wooden chair. He seemed to be asleep. The wizard, Wormtail, was supposed to be guarding the prisoners in the jail below the ground. The man smiled and walked towards him with a smirk on his face. He was going to make sure that he stays asleep while he talked to the prisoners, actually talked to only one prisoner. He had been thinking about her ever since he saw her earlier that day. He slipped his wand from the robes and pointed it at the sleeping man.

He smiled and muttered a quick spell realizing the man suddenly moved his head further on his chest. The man's chest continued to rise and fall showing he had done the spell correct. The blonde haired man walked to the sleeping guard and poked him. He moved slowly yet snores continued to fill his body.

He walked down the stone stairs and towards the iron door. The old man in the prison was asleep on the far side of the entrance. The woman was out cold on a wooden bench. Her chest slowly rose and fell showing signs of life. A sigh of relief slipped past his lips. He smiled happy that she was still alive. He moved the key to the knob and unlocked the door. He took a step inside still seeing the man was asleep. The dungeon smelled horrid as past victims met their bitter end here. He continued to walk towards her direction.

The elderly man was still asleep as the wizard dropped the key to the ground and ran towards Charlotte. The blonde dropped to his knees and examined her face and body. The bloody words 'Traitor' caused the skin around the wound to become a soft red. Her face was filled with tear stains, yet she looked so angelic. She didn't look like she was going to come to any time soon. He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bit his lip. He used one of his hands to push her head into his chest. Tears slowly poured down his cheeks as he snuggled into her head.

"I am really sorry, Charlotte. I am not the man you thought I was and the man you needed. I wanted to protect you, but I just can't," he tried to explain keeping his voice down. He kissed her head and sighed softly. He wanted to hold her forever, but knew he shouldn't be here. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of being caught down here. His father would be embarrassed by his failure once more. He still felt Charlotte breathing slowly. He sighed softly and continued to rub his cheek against her soft red hair. He loved everything about her.  
_  
_He bit his lip once more and continued to hold her close to him. He dreamed about doing this to her once more. He loved having her close to him. A tear slowly slid down and touched her cheek. He moved his other arm to wipe the tear off of her face. She stirred some in his arms and sighed softly.

"I love you, Charlotte," he whispered softly and waited. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. He moved her hand to be on the stomach once more. Charlotte slowly groaned and moved around looking at him.

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered and slowly moved in his arms. Her body screamed in pain as she let out a soft whimper. The pain was at least bearable this time around. She didn't remember coming in here. The events slowly started to come back to her and she sighed softly. Was she the only one in here? Her eyes slowly adjusted and she noticed Mr. Ollivander. He was missing for so long and he was finally found. Charlotte hoped the old man did not suffer during his time here. Charlotte slowly moved so she was sitting up right with her back to the wall.

"I am sorry, Charlotte. I am sorry that I am not as strong as you wanted of me," he whispered and leaned his forehead against her. Charlotte smiled at him and clung to him closely.

"The right time hasn't happened yet, Draco. The time will come when you stand up for what you believe in," Charlotte assured him and stared in his eyes. He smiled and grabbed the locket from his pocket. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked at it. He slowly opened it and saw the picture moving. The picture was a happier time with two magical humans dancing together and laughing. They seemed to have told each other a funny joke.

"I miss this time together," she whispered and he nodded. He closed the locket and secured it in his pocket once more. His hands rubbed her covered legs as he sighed softly. This was the first time the two of them had talked in two years or so. She could still feel her heart skip a beat whenever he spoke to her. He kissed her lips once more and smiled at her.

"When all of this is over, I want us to continue our relationship. The last two years have been hell for me, Charlotte. I want us to be one again," he confided in her and smiled shortly. Charlotte nodded immediately. Something about his words gave her hope. Did he think the Dark Lord would fall soon? Surely, he didn't expect her to live on if the Dark Lord won the entire war. Her heart started to pound ten times faster and she thought she was going to pass out again. Charlotte knew that Draco hated Harry Potter, but life could not continue under this pain and sadness.

_Clunk . . ._

Crash . . .

Draco suddenly heard a noise coming from the upstairs. The other death eaters must have found someone of value for them to bring a person here alive. He kissed her one last time and apparated out of the dungeon. Charlotte decided to lie back down and pretend that she was still knocked out. She waited for the door to open to see who the next prisoner could possibly be.

"I bet your damn father will never post a bloody thing again!" the man growled as he pushed a blonde girl inside of the prison. Charlotte opened her eyes as soon as the door slammed closed. The men were grumbling about being tired as they walked away. She noticed the blonde girl looking around the ceiling. Charlotte sighed and sat up wondering if she was trying to figure out a way to get out of the prison.

"You won't find a way out of here. Even if you did if they catch you they will just kill you," she told her suddenly causing the young woman to jump. The blonde girl had a look of fear on her face as if the idea had never come to her attention. The girl was younger than her maybe around a third or fourth year student. Charlotte sat up and watched the young teenager slowly.

"I am not looking for a way out. There are other creatures here that cause mischief. They are the nargles," she told Charlotte and she groaned inwardly. The red head started to remember her from Hogwarts, but couldn't place a name to the face just yet.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. What is your name?" she asked in a sweet voice. Charlotte knew she was the first year that joined her last year at Hogwarts. She didn't remember what house the hat placed her in, but she remembered that everyone in Hogwarts knew who she was. Charlotte always found her rather peculiar. She would often wander around and talk about creatures that were not known to anyone else. She heard about her father who was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I am Charlotte Walker. You can call me Char," she smiled and noticed Mr. Ollivander was starting to come back to reality. Charlotte stood up and slowly walked over to him making sure he was going to make it. He seemed weak, but he was a strong wizard. Charlotte sat next to him as he sighed softly trying to become more orientated. Charlotte wrapped an arm around him as Luna walked towards them to help the elderly man.

"Where are we?" he asked and moved his head to rest against the stone wall. He slowly moved his head to look at the two women. Mr. Ollivander used his expertise to help them on their way to Hogwarts and now they were helping him.

"We are in Malfoy Manor, sir. The Death Eaters use this as a hide out for you know who," she whispered low enough so only the three of them could hear her. The old man nodded slowly as he continued to lean against the wall and the girls. Charlotte felt sorry for the man. She could see the wounds on his face and arms. He was tortured for information.

"I don't remember what I told him. I think I told him things to make the pain stop," he admitted suddenly and Charlotte nodded. Luna started to rub his hand warmly and tried to keep him calm. She could tell that he suffered a lot more than her.

_What were they going to do to her?_

She tried to not think about any more torture for the night. The old man didn't seem to be responding to anything they were talking about. Charlotte noticed he was starting to fall asleep once more. Luna slowly stood up and Charlotte grabbed the man to lay him back down on the bench.

"You should get to bed. We can't do anything but wait and hope," Charlotte sighed and walked towards a bench that was in the back, yet close to the elderly man. Luna nodded and walked to the bench herself and smiled warmly.

"I know what you are thinking and Harry will win this for us," she told Charlotte and the red head cringed. She had been wondering that more and more now. What if something happened to him? There were so many possibilities to why he wouldn't make it to the end.

"I hope to one day have as much faith as you do," she replied to her and smiled warmly. Charlotte didn't personally know Harry Potter as much as this young girl seemed to. Maybe she should have a little more faith in the wizarding world.

"It is nice to have a strong faith in some one. He has never let me down and been a great friend," she smiled and rolled over looking at the wall. Charlotte smiled and rolled over on the bench and stared at the wall. She hoped that the future held good things for them.


	6. It's Not About The Money

Author's Note: Hello, sorry for the long wait. I had two weeks with my husband and my birthday is exactly one week away. I will certainly try to get the next chapter out before the end of the month.__

"Miss Parker, a pleasure" a British voice suddenly filled her ears causing her to jump from her seat. A smug looking Draco stood in the door way at the train compartment. Draco's two "friends", Crabbe and Goyle, were standing behind him with a wicked smile. Charlotte blushed and looked at the handsome Slytherin. He was wrapped in winter clothes to keep warm from the harsh winter. He stepped inside the compartment and sat next to her. He placed his left arm around her shoulders. Charlotte moved closer to him and smiled.

_Crabbe and Goyle sat across from them and watched the hallways for first years to steal their early Christmas presents. They were going home for Christmas break and after all the craziness at Hogwarts, she welcomed the thought of going home. A long and glorious two weeks free from Professor Umbridge and her crazy teachings. The red head turned to her boyfriend and smiled. Two weeks that she could be with her Draco without any restrictions. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly. Oh, this was going to be a fun two weeks alone. They sat together in silence just enjoying the feeling of having some one to be with. The snow fell outside leaving a thin white blanket on the ground._

_"I want you to come over tonight," she whispered to Draco once Crabbe and Goyle rushed after a first year. The blonde suddenly propped up his eye brows and had an evil smirk on his pink lips. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course he would think of something worse then she was thinking._

_"I will floo to your house tonight," he promised and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back and slowly pulled away from him longing for more. She was always left wanting more from him. The train stopped in front of the train station causing her to pout. Draco saw her pouting and smirked._

_"I will see you tonight. I promise," he told her and took off from the compartment. She walked off the train and towards her belongings. Charlotte grabbed her belongings until her father suddenly appeared to help her out. She was more than appreciative of him to get her belongings. They were starting to get heavy from all of the books and clothes._

_"Your mother would like a word," he told her with a big smile. Had they seen them kissing? Something had to definitely be up. The red head took a shaky breath not sure if she should scream and run away or be happy. Her father just saw her kissing a boy and he didn't seem bothered by it. The young Slytherin walked to her mother who opened her arms happily. She enveloped her daughter in a hug and cried out for joy._

_"Oh darling, the rumors are true! You and Draco are together," she squealed in happiness as Charlotte smiled. Usually her parents were all about the money and fame. They never truly cared about her time in Hogwarts, but her personal life was always the most interesting. When she first told them about Marcus Flint they didn't care about her misgivings about him. They told her to go out and date him. Now, since she was with Draco, they were going to push it ten times more._

_"We should have this talk tonight over dinner," she smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek in her hands before Charlotte could say a single word. She sighed and looked around hoping it wouldn't get too crazy tonight._

_The journey home was uneventful. Her parents would casually glance at each other and giggle like schoolchildren. She wondered if she should have stayed at school for Christmas break. They made it to a place so they could floo home. Charlotte made it to the house and quickly took off upstairs towards her bedroom. She wanted to be in peace and quiet before being questioned._

_A house elf appeared in her bedroom about an hour before dinner was supposed to be served. She was meek and shy around people. Charlotte smiled and looked at the tiny elf. The elf cleared her throat nervously._

_"Master and mistress would like you to be dressed in a dress for dinner tonight, ma'am," the small elf spoke. The red head smiled at the house elf and quickly nodded. Charlotte's nightmares were coming true. Her parents were planning on harping her to get married to Draco Malfoy. She hadn't even thought that far to be married to Draco Malfoy. They have been only dating for around six months or so. They hadn't even told each other that they loved the other. She bit her lip hoping that they would drop the hopes of marriage between the two of them any time soon. He was only fifteen years old and she was just seventeen. They couldn't be serious about already planning out her future._

_Charlotte walked downstairs wearing a plain white dress. There was nothing fancy about the dress. She walked through the empty hallway and to the dining room. The room was the usual bright with the chandelier high above the table. Her father was on the right side of the head table. Her mother was in a chair across from an empty seat. She slowly walked towards the empty chair and sat down. The plate was covered with her favorite meal. Uh oh._

_"Charlotte, have you thought about. .. "_

_"Mom, no, I am not going to spend this entire dinner talking about my love life," she cut her off as she threw her hands up in the air. Charlotte was already frustrated with her mother._

_"Oh, honey, just think about your future. You will always have the best things in life. People would respect you and you will never have to worry about anything. Your children will be beautiful," her mother admonished and continued to eat her meal. Charlotte rolled her eyes, her superficial mother was always concerned with how other people saw them. They were always more concerned with money then happiness. They believed that money bought happiness, power, and respect. She hoped Draco wasn't here yet. She didn't want him to hear any of this._

_"I don't care about money. I wouldn't care if I was poor. The person I marry is the man that I am madly in love with. I don't care about Draco's money. I care about him as a human being. I. . . I love him," she countered and her father laughed. A noise suddenly attracted her to look by the door. Her father's words suddenly caught her attention towards them once more._

_"Love? Darling, love doesn't exist. Your mother and I were planned to be married when we were still at Hogwarts. We just learned to deal with each other and we made it work. Just like the Malfoys and every other damned Death Eater family. Stop thinking that you will be any different then us. You will one day marry for money, you will see," he instructed her. Charlotte growled lowly yet stared at her food. She wasn't going to continue the conversation. She didn't want to hear anymore of this._

_"Honey, women marry boys that have money. We don't love them. Don't be so child-," her mother was cut off by a Charlotte's plate suddenly snapping in half. She figured she must have been pressing on the plate too long to keep her anger down. The scene showed an irate Charlotte standing from her seat. Her face was red and she had tears in her eyes._

_"Draco Malfoy is not a boy. He is a man and I would appreciate if next time you wouldn't talk about the love of my life like he is a thing! He is worth more to me then money, power, or your pathetic respect," she hissed at them and quickly stormed out of the room before either of them could say another word. She walked through the hallway and towards her stairs. Her heart weighed heavy, yet she wouldn't let them hear her cry._

_Charlotte opened her door and slammed it shut. Her room was dark as she broke down to tears. She stomped to her bed and started to remove her high heels. She started to unbutton her dress and slipped into a pair of pajamas. She slowly leaned down on the bed planning on getting some sort of sleep._

_Creek!_

_Charlotte stopped after hearing the wooden floor creek. Some one was in her bedroom with her. She grabbed her wand and pointed it towards the corner of the room. Through the dark, the intruder appeared to be a tall man._

_"You better show yourself," she called out and continued to point her wand towards the corner._

_"You wouldn't do that to me, would you doll face?" the voice asked and walked over to her. Charlotte smiled and looked at Draco. His smile was infectious and she sighed softly. She wiped her tears away and he looked away. He had heard something down there._

_"Oh, Draco, I am sorry that you heard those things," she whispered and he sighed softly. A lot of emotions were on his face. She bit her lip wondering if this was going to be the end for them. Had he heard her say that she was in love with him? One particular emotion she could see was confusion._

_"Why do you look so confused?" she asked and took a short breath. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. He didn't talk for what seemed like an eternity. He seemed to be thinking long and hard about what he wanted to tell her._

_"No one has ever stood up for me like that before especially to their parents. I am really surprised that someone would do that for me," he told her sincerely. He slowly moved so his hand was in his pant's right pocket and pulled out a small box. Charlotte blushed wondering if this was a Christmas present._

_"I know it is early, but I bought you a gift for Christmas," he smiled and slid the box in her palms. She gasped and slowly opened the black box. A silver locket shined in the small black box. Her eyes started to water as she slowly touched the cool medal. The necklace had a charm with the shape of a heart._

_"It opens," he informed her and she slowly opened the heart. A picture of the two of them appeared._

_"Draco, it is beautiful," she gasped and looked at him with surprise. Charlotte had never seen a prettier necklace. Draco had a blush on his face._

_"I didn't think you would like it. I thought you would look beautiful in it. I will be glad to put it on you," he complimented and she blushed darkly. Draco smiled and grabbed the necklace. Charlotte moved her red hair to the front of her body. His hands slowly touched her back and neck as his hands moved to place the necklace around her neck. He slowly started to place kisses on her neck and right shoulder._

_"Draco," she gasped and moved her neck to the left side. Her soft skin was exposed to his kisses. He smiled and slowly moved his body so his knees were next to her hips. He started to move his hands around her waist and started to raise the tank top a bit higher. Charlotte gasped as he smiled in the kisses that covered her body._

_"Would you like your Christmas present early?" she asked and he suddenly stopped kissing her body._

_"Well played, Miss Walker. You really do know how to keep my interests," he laughed and moved her so she they were facing each other on the bed. He was staring in her eyes with a look of happiness. His usual troubled face had a look of pure bliss on it. Her heart started to pound in her ears._

_"I love you, Mr. Malfoy," she whispered and he continued to kiss her neck and chest._

_"I love you, Miss Walker," the blonde wizard confessed as he leaned up and stared in her green eyes. He smiled and slowly raised her tank top a bit higher and started to leave sweet kisses on her stomach._


	7. The Great Escape

Author's Note: I met my deadline. Now time to give my fingers a break and let you all enjoy.

Luna caused them much enjoyment and amusement in their time incarcerated at the Malfoy Manor. She was uplifting and funny in a time that caused most people to go mad and depressed. The prisoners sometimes swore that the walls were closing in around them. Charlotte wasn't sure how many days, weeks, or even months have passed. The days seemed to be a giant blur. She wished she started writing down tallies from the moment she was locked in here.

They were being taken care of as prisoners. Food and drinks were brought to them at the appropriate times of the day. Different death eaters went down to deliver the food, but never Draco. The only people on her mind were Draco and Harry Potter. The red head longed to talk to the student. She wished to be in his arms once more. She didn't care if they ever had sex again, the companionship would be nice enough.

Her blonde ex could not come down here after his last visit. Charlotte missed the site of him. His smirk that was always plastered on that handsome face of his never left her mind. She wasn't sure about the news on Harry Potter, although if he was dead, she would be dead. A soft laugh distracted her from her sad thoughts.

The older man had his hand on his stomach. He was doubling over from the laughter. Mr. Ollivander enjoyed the young witch the most out of the two of them. He would stay up late at night to hear the stories of imaginary things she had to tell. Charlotte was happy that the old man could find comfort somewhere.

The first time she was with him she was worried about him not making it. He was just so weak and he whispered incoherent things to her. Once Luna came in he responded more. He started to act like a totally different person. Different subjects had already been chatted about until a new subject came about. One that she really wished would never come up. They were talking about their lives. Mr. Ollivander was first. He talked about all his years of life. The good years and the bad ones now plagued her thoughts. Charlotte saw him in a different light. She just knew him as the wizard that handed out wands. Now she saw how he has survived under his torturous time in Malfoy Manor.

Luna was up next in story time. She talked about her mother's passing, her eccentric father, and Harry Potter. She knew they would soon look to her for some sort of story. What could she honestly tell them? The truth would certainly alienate her from them.

_I was a death eater and then they got pissed at me since I was a fake. . ._

She could feel herself start to blush as she cleared her throat as if to speak. A nervous hand crept up to her hair and she scratched herself. Beads of sweat started to form along her hair line and fall down her forehead. The truth was going to be revealed, whether she liked it or not. The only thing she could possibly do was the truth. A lie would just get confusing to keep up with after a while.

"I was born to two death eaters. I guess I was pretty much born to be one of you-know-who's followers. My parents took me to some of the meetings before he fell. I met Draco when we were both young. My life was relatively boring until he came back. I saw him kill a muggle with my own two eyes. I couldn't take seeing the death. Draco was there for me. He made me feel better about everything," she gulped and looked at the two of them. Both of them appeared to not be breathing. She placed her hair behind her ear nervously.

"I dated Draco for a while . . . things were amazing until he came back to being the monster upstairs. His bullying caused me to leave him. I graduated Hogwarts and they expected me to get the mark," she stopped as she took a shake breath. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes. That night was always so hard for her to accept.

"My parents found out that I told Professor McGonagall that I wanted to become an auror. They were quite angry that night. I should have known something was up from the moment I walked in the door. They didn't look at me at all. Well my mom couldn't look at me anyways," she looked away as she started to stare at the stone wall. The moss and blood on the walls started to look as if their color was starting to go away. The walls started to fade away and she imagined she was at home. . .

_The night sky lit up in a flash followed by a loud boom. She screeched loudly and bit her lip. She unlocked the doors to her home and quickly slipped inside the house. Her parents were right in her line of sight. Her mother was crying on the couch her face in her hands. A green handkerchief lay messy between her slender fingers. Her father's face was red from what looked like anger and shame. Charlotte didn't know what was wrong. She wasn't late for their curfew or anything of that sort. She gulped and slowly started to walk towards the kitchen._

"You have nothing to say?" her father asked coldly as Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother slowly stood up and placed a hand on her father's shoulder. The recent Hogwarts graduate shrugged towards her parents. Her father balled his fists up and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You have secretly been going to classes to become an auror. You cannot lie to me anymore," he yelled at her. Charlotte's face turned white. How could they have known? Her thoughts started to race a mile a minute until she knew what was going on. Lucius Malfoy must have told them what was happening. Her thoughts raced to Draco. What if he told them her plans? A heavy feeling started to weigh down in her stomach.

"I. . . I. . ." she tried to explain something towards them, but she couldn't do it. Her father suddenly had a wand in his hand and pointing it towards her. She suddenly raised her arm and grabbed her wand outside of her robes. She had her wand pointed to her father. Her mother's eyes widened and she stood between them with her hands in the air.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Charlotte Elizabeth Parker, you will denounce that life and join your father and I with . . . him," she spoke slowly and Charlotte felt a twinge in her heart. She slowly shook her head still glaring at her father. His face grew even redder as he pushed his wife out of the way.

"You dare disobey your mother. You little bitch?" he questioned and raised his wand higher. She gulped and didn't know what suddenly came over her. A spell was uttered by her lips, one that she couldn't control with how angry she was. Her father easily blocked the spell and countered one at her.

"No, honey, please don't," her mother begged to her husband and he shook his head once more. A spell was casted and she was suddenly flown back and crashed into the door behind her. She didn't know what happened to her during that time, but she woke up in a ditch. She didn't have any recollection of what happened. Who left her here? The person was nice enough to leave her with a wand and a suitcase of her personal things.

Tears were streaming down her face by the time she finished her story. The inhabitants were quiet and staring at her. She gulped and stood up to walk away from them. Charlotte couldn't even look at them. She felt horrible for having to relive that night. Quick footsteps brought her back to reality as she listened to the sounds above.

"There are people upstairs," Luna whispered and she remained quiet to hear what was going on. Charlotte gulped and bit her lip as she tried to listen to what was happening upstairs. A lot of talking and yelling mostly erupted in the room upstairs.

"Draco!" a woman's voice called out for him and Charlotte tensed as she tried to listen. Draco was up there probably being told to do evils. Her heart sank as she bit her lip. Draco was suddenly told by his mother and aunt to tell the truth.

_The truth about what?_

Loud screaming suddenly filled the dungeon as she blocked her ears. The rest of the prisoners wondered who was screaming. A man started to scream to take him instead and she suddenly backed away from the door wondering what was happening. The werewolf that first sent her here suddenly appeared with three men and a goblin. She bit her lip instantly recognizing Harry Potter and one of his best friends.

_Didn't he hang out with a girl?_

A loud scream filled the manor as she felt herself start to go cold. The ginger, known as Ron, started to panic and yell. He was thrashing about and Charlotte gulped. If Draco could freely express his actions, would he have acted this way? Was the inside of his poor mind behaving this way?

Harry Potter reached inside of the pouch around his neck and grabbed a two way glass. He begged for help and Charlotte bit her lip. They were going to all die tonight. She only wished she could tell Draco that she loved him one last time.

"They are coming down here to see if the sword is a fake. Griphook, please lie to them, tell them that the sword is a fake," Harry begged quickly and the goblin just sneered at him. Charlotte couldn't believe the utter disrespect the goblin had towards the only wizard that could save their lives.

Footsteps distracted her thoughts and she noticed Draco suddenly appear at the door. Her heart started to beat faster. Here he was in flesh and blood. His face was plagued by the stress of being a Malfoy. He appeared to have more sadness in his face then the last time she could see him.

"I need the goblin," he ordered not even bothering to look at his ex-girlfriend. His wand was out and ready for anyone that dared to move towards him. Charlotte moved towards the wall and sat down not wanting to get in his way. He had a look of scary determination in his eyes. Why did he need the goblin?

"Draco," she whispered softly and he looked at her. His face was so sad and confused, like the time they broke up. She gulped and wondered if he was going to be okay. Her heart saddened as she gulped.

"What is it, prisoner?" he growled and started to shove the goblin towards the door to head upstairs. She bit her lip and quickly looked away. Tears started to form in her eyes once more as she remained quiet until he left. A sudden pop filled the room causing Charlotte to jump in surprise.

"How?" Charlotte started to ask, but quickly quieted down as she watched the tiny house-elf smile.

"Dobby, please take them out of here," Harry Potter ordered and the red head bit her lip. Charlotte noticed Luna and Dean quickly moved towards Garrick Ollivander. The group looked at the auror. Should she leave them behind? She was an auror and was taught to save the righteous from the unjust.

"I will go with you," she finally sighed and walked towards them quickly. She grabbed Dobby's arm and they were suddenly gone from the house. Her world started to spin as she tried to keep from throwing up. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore they suddenly were standing on a beach. Charlotte looked around wondering where they could possibly be. Two people appeared from the house and ushered them to come inside. Dean, Luna, and Charlotte assisted Mr. Ollivander with getting inside the house.

"Where are our manners? I am William Weasley and this is my wife, Fleur Delacour," the red haired man introduced themselves. Charlotte sighed in relief. They were finally safe.


End file.
